


Back with the Pack

by majesticduxk



Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Self sacrificing Bokuto, pack alpha Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Bokuto’s pack was the best. He loved all of them enough to not want to drag them down. So, over the course of a few months, he started to cut ties, until all he’s caught out and Kuroo drags him home – to claim him properly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Everyone, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040814
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Back with the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I just love a loved on pack omega, who causes trouble by thinking they aren’t worth it, and I will continue to write this trope over and over. 
> 
> Also this story, as obviously there is zero smut in this chapter and it stops before the sex. What can I say… that’s the kind of author I am*.

Being in a pack with people who had known you _forever_ was hard. 

Well, in some ways. In some ways it was easy Bokuto loved it. Adored it. Because he loved and adored these people. In other ways it was hard. Like, sometimes, when Bokuto was the one who knew best but because his pack were blind to the weaknesses in those they loved, he had to take action alone. If he’d spoken to any of them about it, they would have dragged him home by the scruff of his neck, but Bokuto loved them all so much, he wanted to do what was best for them. 

Although that took a little while to organise. Partly because Bokuto loved them and didn’t want to leave them! But once Bokuto understood that he was bringing his pack down, he needed to create distance and let them go.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Not only were they, well, _pack_ creatures, there was the added complication of them all believing that if Bokuto wanted to be _alone_ it meant he was in a bad headspace. Upshot? He never got alone time. As soon as he mentioned it, he was pushed onto the couch and covered in cuddles and after that, he couldn’t even remember why he wanted to leave.

But he could play the long game, and despite a highly protective and untrusting pack, he’d somehow managed to get a flat by himself. Not that they knew that, because he might have misled them a little bit, and they thought he lived with another omega who did his university course. Okay, he didn’t mislead. He outright _lied_. No way would Kuroo have approved if he thought Bokuto was flying solo. 

Living the lie was stressful though. It meant he had to juggle family who wanted to see him, and make sure they never came around, but ultimately it was for the best. Even though he missed them desperately, he had to keep reminding himself that this was for them. They were better without him and he wasn’t dragging them down. It was a win-win situation. 

And in a way it had been lucky. Especially right now, when life was an even bigger mess than usual. Even under the best of circumstances, Bokuto knew he was a lot of work. And right now was not the best. Right now life was too much, which also meant _he_ was too much. His pack didn’t need that pressure. For weeks he had been out of sorts, desperately lonely and needy, and that was before he’d had a weird reaction to his suppressants, and had to go off them. 

This meant, not only was he out of sorts, lonely, and needy, he was also hormonal and horny, and there was no way was he putting any of his pack through that. They didn’t even know he was off his suppressants. Not that _that_ was an issue, Kuroo was supportive of any decisions Bokuto made about his body, so it wasn’t that. No, the issue was he was off suppressants on medical grounds, and if Kuroo, or Akaashi, or Daichi, or Suga, or… or any of them found out, he’d never hear the end of it. They’d probably drag him home and then he’d be nothing but a burden.

Squaring his shoulders, he firmed his mouth. Pack finding out was a problem for future Bokuto to deal with. Current Bokuto was dealing with a lack of heat preparations and he knew this one would be a killer. He didn’t feel too bad yet, so he could probably do a quick supermarket trip and be back. Life has a way of being difficult though. He was almost out the door when his phone pinged. 

_From: Prettiest Setter Ever  
Good evening Bokuto-san. It’s been a while since we have caught up. I thought we could catch up for dinner tonight. I’ll cook and you can choose a movie._

_Ohhhhhh_. Bokuto missed Akaashi. But even if he wasn’t actively avoiding the alpha, he was out of commission for at least the next week. 

_To: Prettiest Setter Ever  
Sorry ‘Kaashi! I’m catching up with a friend. (*^-ﾟ)v (*^-ﾟ)v I’ve been bad and not seeing anyone (◕︿◕✿)! But let’s make a date for next weekend! ۹(ÒہÓ)۶ ۹(ÒہÓ)۶_

There. Sure it was a lie, but it was a lie that should get Akaashi off his back. 

The reply was a little slow in coming. 

_From: Prettiest Setter Ever  
It wasn’t a question, Bokuto-san. And what do you mean you haven’t seen anyone? You’ve been seeing a lot of Kuroo. And you went to the movies with Daichi. Don’t they count?_

Shit! Shiiiiiiiit. Of course Akaashi would remember his lies. 

_To: Prettiest Setter Ever  
Oh please! As if they count. Especially Kuroo who I see all the time! Don’t want him to get a big head though!!!! Gotta go now, but next week dinner and I still want to pick the movie! love you!_

For the next week, Bokuto would just pretend he’d lost his phone. Yeah… that was believable, and he’d deal with the fall out after that. For now, though, he could feel his body getting hot. He really needed get food so he could then huddle up in his room. Best weekend plans evaaaaaaaaaaaar. 

He kinda wished someone was there to laugh at his jokes. 

~o~

Staring at his phone, Akaashi felt uneasy. Bokuto was meant to have Friday nights free for pack business. A date wasn’t exactly pack business, but he was still should have been available. If he was going to Kuroo’s he would have said, but he was talking about ‘a friend’. And now that he thought about it, Bokuto had been not turning up for a while. The uneasiness solidified in his stomach, so Akaashi did the right thing, and he rang the pack alpha. 

“Akaashi, babe, I thought you had plans tonight?”

“Well I was going to meet with Bokuto-san, but something came up.”

“Ahh too bad. Send him round here then! It’s been ages…” Kuroo paused. Akaashi could hear his thoughts whirring. “Actually, now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him in a few weeks myself. There’s always a reason, or he’s checked in with someone else from the pack.” 

Feeling a frown form, Akaashi rubbed his head. A few weeks? That didn’t make sense. Bokuto literally just said he’d seen a lot of Kuroo. Also, who was busy tonight? “I’m sorry, Kuroo-san, but it’s Bokuto-san that is busy. If… if it’s not too inconvenient, could I come around to have a talk? I’m actually a little worried about Bokuto-san, and it might help if I can talk about it with someone.”

Akaashi could hear noise in the background – of course Kuroo was busy, it was Friday night and he was the pack alpha – but he didn’t even hesitate. “Of course. We were just going to make pizza and watch movies, but pack is always the priority.”

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. I’ll see you soon.”

~o~

To Akaashi’s surprise, most of the pack was there. He couldn’t help pouting. “You didn’t invite me.”

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo pulled him in for a hug, scenting along his throat and jaw. 

“That’s because when I asked Bokuto last week if he wanted to come, he said he was meeting up with you. There didn’t even seem any point, but I never want you to feel like we don’t love you – Akaashi?”

Stiffening in Kuroo’s hold, Akashi pulled back. 

“Bokuto said he was meeting with me.” Akaashi’s voice was flat. Kuroo blinked at him.

“Uh, yeah. I figured you’d finally gotten around to courting him, since you were doing so much together. Which, Akaashi, you should have run by me.”

Kuroo’s voice deepened to a growl. Which Akaashi could understand. Kuroo was responsible for _all_ of them, but as an omega, Bokuto was extra special. Also, he was always going to be Kuroo’s.

“Well, I thought _you_ were courting him, as every time I invited him somewhere, he said he was with you. And in the interest of full disclosure, I asked Bokuto just now if he wanted to come over, as we had no plans prior to this, and as far as I knew there were no pack plans, and he said he was meeting up with a school friend.” 

Kuroo’s face clouded. He gazed into the distance for a few moments before turning his pissed off face on Akaashi. Dropping his gaze, Akaashi bared his neck. Kuroo didn’t look like he was going to lose it, but he was smelling agitated. Enough that Daichi and Suga came in. Kenma of course stayed away.

“Kuroo? Is everything…”

“When was the last time you saw Kou?”

Daichi and Suga exchanged looks. 

“Bokuto? Uh… for me it was probably last month. Although I’m not sure. It’s not because I wasn’t trying to see him, Kuroo,” Suga was quick to say. “But he was never where I thought he would be, so we kept missing each other. And then when I texted him, but he was always too busy to meet. I thought he was spending time with pack, so I didn’t think too much of it.”

Daichi was now frowning. “Yes… I had pretty much the same experience. Although, I think he also said he was spending a lot of time with Tendou, like… a _lot_ , and I did ask Tendou about it, and he was saying some pretty uh… suggestive things, which was surprising, as I wouldn’t have thought you’d let Bokuto bond with another pack. At least, not without telling us.” Kuroo fixed him with a stare, and Daichi looked down submissively. “But I should have said something.”

Kuroo sniffed dismissively. “You made the right assumption, Dai. Kou belongs here with me, with us, which we all know, so I can’t imagine him pursuing Tendou for those reasons. Still, that’s the first lead we have.” Bringing out his phone, Kuroo scrolled through his contacts, before calling. It was answered quickly. 

“The great Alpha Kuroo! To what do I owe this amazing and wonderful and absolute _honour_ that is your call?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Of course – and high!” Tendou laughed at him. “It’s six on a Friday, what else would I be?”

“Is Bokuto there?” Kuroo’s voice was a lot harsher than he meant it to be. Tendou didn’t take offense though – he was off his face, and the party noise dulled the edges of Kuroo’s response. 

“Kou?” 

And yes, Kuroo hissed at that. 

“I haven’t seen the beautiful Koutarou in a while. We were spending time together, and having sooooo much fun, but then he got busy. With… damn, who was it? Someone short, blonde and charming? I dunno. It wasn’t me so I didn’t care. Oh. Oh!!!” 

Tendou sounded gleeful, and wincing, Kuroo waited for the response. Although annoying asshole, Tendou was clued in and very, very smart. 

“It sounds like little Kou’s playing a game of some sort with his tough, protective alpha. Honestly, I thought he might be, the way he was all over me. I was surprised, but thrilled. He is a nice lapful isn’t he?” Kuroo ground his teeth. He wasn’t going to give this asshole the satisfaction of a response. “But isn’t that interesting, Kuroo’s precious omega has slipped the leash and wants to play with others. Ohhhhh I should call him, maybe he’d like to play with me again and-“

“Finish that comment and I will not be held responsible.” Kuroo was polite. Threatening, but polite. Tendou, ass that he was, just laughed. 

“Fine, fine. But I’m telling you Kuroo, someone’s gonna snatch that fine piece of-“

Kuroo hung up. Taking a few deep breaths, he reined his fury in. When it came down to it, Tendou was just yanking his chain and Bokuto wasn’t at whatever wild party Tendou was attending. Which raised a very important question. Where was he? Immediately, Kuroo dialed Bokuto’s number, growling when he didn’t pick up. He tried another three times, before throwing his phone on the table. 

“Kuroo, please calm-“

“No,” he barked. “Bo knows he has to be contactable. If he isn’t, I need to know where and why. And not just that, I’m finding out that he’s been _lying_. Last week he lied to me about tonight, and then he lied to Akaashi about tonight. And it sounds like he’s avoiding us all. None of that is okay! I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m going to go and sort it now.”

Akaashi and Suga exchanged looks. 

“Should I make up the spare bedroom, Alpha?” Suga was already walking towards the back of the house where there were always spare rooms for any pack members who happened by, but Kuroo stopped him. 

“Bokuto will be with me.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, and he shouldn’t, he knew that – it really wasn’t the time. Given how upset and angry Kuroo was, even that small move was bound to be seen as a challenge. And Akaashi wasn’t even challenging, but he wanted Bokuto too and-

He was brought out of his spiral by Kuroo’s lips on his. Blinking up at his alpha, he offered his neck, and Kuroo scented him again, inhaling deeply. He then planted a soothing bite against his scent gland.

“I’m bringing him home tonight, Keiji.”

Akaashi blinked at him, then softly asked, “Do you think that’s the best thing to do?”

Eyes hardening, Kuroo nodded. “Much as I hate to admit it, Tendou was right. I’ve let Kou off the leash for too long. He begged to be able to live out of the pack house, and I thought it would be good to give him a little freedom, so he could figure out that where he belonged was right back here. But he’s somehow managed to slip away. No. No, he hasn’t managed it, although he’s obviously _trying_ to slip away. That’s not acceptable. If we have a problem, we discuss it. Kou chose to lie, and that means he deals with the repercussions, which means accepting my decision.” Kuroo looked stern for a minute, before continuing. “You and he will still have opportunity to bond. And I want that for the both of you, but for now it’s time to bring him back to the pack into my bed, where he belongs. Where you belong,” he added. It sounded like an afterthought, but it wasn’t. 

Nodding, Akaashi smiled. He knew he had a place in that bed too. “Bokuto-san has a heart big enough for all of us. I know he belongs to all of us.”

Kuroo kissed Akaashi again, feeling some of his tension dissolve as Akaashi surrendered beneath him. 

“Don’t forget you're mine,” Kuroo informed him with a growl, before visibly settling himself. “I don’t know what Kou’s been up to, so it might be a few days before I bring you in too, Keiji. I’m… I’m very unhappy. Not only has he broken a hell of a lot of rules, Koutarou lied to me, his pack alpha. And I need to show him just what I think of that.”

It was disappointing, but Akaashi understood. Under that disappointment though, was excitement: Bokuto was coming home. 

~o~

Shopping had taken much longer than Bokuto had planned. It had been crowded, and his skin had starting buzzing painfully even before he got to the shops. Crowds and that sort of touch sensitivity didn’t mix, so he was already feeling sorry for himself before he walked into the store, and add to that fuzzy headedness and dizziness, it meant literally everything just took too long. He couldn’t find the snacks he wanted – he almost cried when he couldn’t find his favourite brand of crackers, and boy had he misjudged how quickly his heat would start to ramp up. By the time he finished the shopping, alphas were already starting to eye him with interested looks. A smile and shake of the head was generally enough to send them on their way. The occasional one who laid “supportive” hands on him was seen off – if not by him then one of the decent alpha’s that understood consent. 

By the end of it though, he had strange alpha scents all over him, and he didn’t like it. He _really_ didn’t like it. None of them were right. None of them were pack.

He was flushed and miserable by the time he got to his apartment. The train ride home had sent him spiraling, and now missing his pack, and missing their scents, and just wanted to get home and nest. God yes. He could do that. Surely there were blankets somewhere in the apartment? When he finally arrived at his door, it took him long moments before he had key out and groceries at his feet, and with safety and a nest just a step away, a big body pressed him into the door. 

Even though his brain and mouth yelped, his body instinctively knew it was his alpha, and he relaxed as Kuroo’s weight bore down on him. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

“Tets!” He was stupidly happy that his alpha had turned up. Well, the part that had no self-preservation. Damn he’s missed Kuroo!

Kuroo’s arms jerked up, capturing Bokuto’s as he pressed in harder. Not that Bokuto was moving – now that he was over his momentary puppy like happiness, he could feel his pack alpha radiating anger, and since Bokuto was the only one here it was directed at him. He shivered. 

“You’re in heat.” It wasn’t a question, so Bokuto didn’t bother answering. “And you smell like strangers.” Kuroo waited a moment, to see if Bokuto had anything to say. He didn’t. He really just wanted some space but had the sense to realise Kuroo wasn’t going to give it to him. “Any particular reason you’re off your suppressants, Bo?”

Ahhhhhh. He had no lie ready. And he wasn’t a great liar at the best of times. He had to coach himself so he had the words, and he had no words, so he just swallowed. 

“Sorry?” he tentatively offered. 

Snorting, Kuroo slid his hand up Bokuto’s wrist to cover his hand, and then used Bokuto’s hand, he fit the key to the lock and opened the door. Distantly, Bokuto thought Kuroo managed it faster than him, but then all thoughts fled as he was pushed through the door by his alpha. 

“Wait, my groceries-“ The groceries are still out there, and unthinkingly, Bokuto pulls away from Kuroo, who growled and dug strong fingers into Bokuto’s arms, dragging him back.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Whining, Bokuto dipped his head. “I just need my groceries, Kuroo, promise! I don’t have any food here, and since I’m gonna hole up for a week…”

“Not on your life, Koutarou. We’re going to be talking about that – as well as everything else, and while _I_ don’t mind having this conversation out in public, I thought you might want privacy. So, what about your roommate? Is he-“ Kuroo stopped. Turning Bokuto in his arms, he forced eye contact while he scented the room. Bokuto was ashamed to say he was shaking – it was a big deal. Lying was a big deal. 

When he’d finished, Kuroo stared at Bokuto, not saying a thing. And Bokuto, weak as he was, couldn’t stand the silence. 

“I didn’t want you to have to put up with my issues!” he blurted out. “You’re all busy, and I’m fucked up, and I can take care of myself so-“

Spinning Bokuto around, Kuroo landed a half dozen heavy smacks on Bokuto’s ass. It hurt, but fuck if it didn’t go straight to his dick. There was definitely something wrong with Bokuto.

“No one talks like that about you, Koutarou, not even you.” Keeping one firm hand on Bokuto’s arm, Kuroo ran a tired hand over his brow, through his hair. Bokuto subtly attempted to check it out – even in trouble as he was, he’d never miss an opportunity to see Kuroo with even messier hair. 

That wasn’t the important thing though. Kuroo was radiating anger and distress. And an upset Kuroo couldn’t stay still, pacing was his preferred option. Dropping his head, and baring his neck, Bokuto offered a soft, “I can sit on the couch, Testurou. I won’t go anywhere.”

Kuroo’s response was immediate. “Damn straight you won’t. I’m not letting you out of pack hands for-“ Kuroo clutched for words. “I don’t know when, Bo. I don’t know. The way I’m feeling? Not ever. This is a huge breach of trust.”

Tears in his eyes, Bokuto nodded. He knew it was. Now that Kuroo was here spelling it out, he agreed! He absolutely did! Bokuto always knew that his pack wouldn’t be happy when they found out, he just figured they’d be happier without him, they’d understand the greater good, so his whole focus had been getting out of the way so the pack could flourish. 

If he thought about it… he never expected any of his pack members to turn up and drag him home. Hell, Bokuto though he’d would just slowly drift away, his pack not even knowing he’d been gone. He was too much work, and this just-

“No, Koutarou. Stop that. I don’t know exactly what you’re thinking, but it’s _wrong_. Which you would know if you hadn’t been avoiding your pack for weeks.”

Kuroo marched him across to the couch before he finally let go of his arm.

“You will sit here, and you will stay here until I move you. Understood?” Kuroo’s voice was tight, and Bokuto nodded.

Watching for a moment more to make sure Bokuto obeyed him, Kuroo started pacing through the apartment. He looked into every room, and cursed and what he did and didn’t see. It didn’t take long before he was pacing back in front of Bokuto, although now he was on his phone. 

“Daichi? I’m at Bo’s. Bo’s moving back home-“

Bokuto’s head shot up at that. He opened his mouth to complain, but shut it again at the look Kuroo gave him. Right. In trouble. Keep it zipped. But… but he didn’t want Kuroo to make a sudden decision that was bad for the pack. 

“Yeah, he’s also in heat. No, I don’t know why. We haven’t discussed that yet. But he’ll be coming home with me, now. You’ve got the spare keys to his flat, right? Yeah, come and clean it out. Hmmm? Oh ho ho, interestingly enough, there is no roommate-“

Bokuto heard Daichi’s squawk through the phone. 

“-yeah, seems the pack has a lot to catch up on. No. No, everyone can stay. It’s not an order, but I would be happier if everyone were back in the pack house.” Kuroo laughed at something Daichi said, before he turned soft but still angry eyes on Bokuto. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am for the lack of other trouble makers. Oh yeah, Bo just went shopping – yes, _I know!_ \- so there’s food here. Grab that as well. It’ll be in bags near the door. No. No, thanks Daichi. I don’t mind how long it takes, just get everything moved out tonight.”

Finishing up his phone call, Kuroo turned to Bokuto, and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I don’t think I even need to say how disappointed I am. We’ve always told each other the truth. And we work because we trust each other, and you lied, Bo. You lied big time.” 

Bowing his head, Bokuto blinked back tears. Kuroo was right. He fucked up. He _was_ a fuck up. All he wanted to do was save his pack some pain and he did this. Before he could spiral too far, Kuroo was on the couch with him, wrapping those big, strong arms around him. 

“Doesn’t mean we won’t move past it, but all those dreams of being independent? Gone. I’m claiming you tonight, and we’ll be able to move forward.”

Bokuto couldn’t let that happen. “Kuroo, no! You’ll regret it and-“

“I’ll regret claiming my best bro, my perfect omega, the one who I never should have let move out in the first place? I don’t think so, Kou. This has been a long time coming. I’ve wanted you since I was sixteen, and this would have happened sooner if you hadn’t been running scared.” Kuroo took a deep breath. “I know you’re still scared, but I’m not letting that stop this anymore. I need you. Your pack needs you. And you need them. So as your pack alpha, I’m telling you, I’ve thought it all through, and since you’re in heat, tonight’s the night.” Kuroo looked around. “We’re not doing it here though. I’ll take you home, get you in my bed, and then you won’t be leaving it until I say.”

~o~

The ride back home had been hellish. Bokuto who attracted attention at the best of times now had his heat scent in – and it was heady. Kuroo wished he’d sprung for a cab, because even though Bokuto was oblivious to the looks he wanted, Kuroo wanted to make each and every one of those alphas-

“Oh! Tets! Our stop!”

Shit! Bokuto was already up and at the door, and more than one alpha saw the pointy end of Kuroo’s elbow as he kept those greedy hands away. Finally exiting, Kuroo made sure to press up close to Bokuto and drape a proprietary arm over his shoulder. 

“You in that much of a hurry to get home, gorgeous.”

Bokuto stopped mid-step, and Kuroo chuckled under his breath, almost carrying him along. 

“No, Tets, I… We really don’t-“

“We do,” Kuroo said firmly. “I meant what I said. We have a hell of a lot to discuss Kou, including the people you’ve been associating with, why you don’t have a roommate, the way you have been avoiding everyone in the pack, the lies, and last but not least, why you’re in heat when last I heard you were on suppressants.”

Bokuto seemed to wilt. When Kuroo put it like that, it was a pretty long list. 

“Guess I’m a bad omega – ow!”

Although he reached back to rub his ass, Kuroo kept them moving. “I’ve already told you once tonight, Koutarou, no one is allowed to speak about you like that, not even you. You know that.”

Bokuto would have argued more, but Kuroo was pulling him closer and closer to the pack house, and Bokuto’s legs felt like lead. 

“Kuroo? Can we… can we talk about this?”

To his surprise Kuroo stopped. Turning around, he let go of Bokuto’s wrist before holding him at arm’s length and looking over him. Whatever he was looking for, he found, before he then pulled Bokuto over to a garden wall and pushed him down. It was a little intimidating with Kuroo standing over him, but then Kuroo threw himself down beside Bokuto and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close. 

Bokuto almost cried it felt so good. 

“We can have a quick chat, Bo. Your heat scent is getting stronger, and I don’t like sharing it with anyone else. So let’s do this quickly so we can get inside.”

The _and claim you_ wasn’t stated but damn could he hear it. 

Nodding, Bokuto took a deep breath, and tried to get his thoughts in order. 

“You know I love you, right? And everyone else?”

It was Kuroo’s turn to nod. Despite the last few months, that had never been in doubt. 

“And that means I want what’s best for the pack. You… Tets, you kinda have a blind spot to me. I’m… I’m hard work. I _know_ , and I know that you worry about me instead of everyone else. So I decided that, well, it would be a good idea to give you back freedom. Which, I dunno, sounds much more dramatic when I say it out loud, but the point is, I know you’re all better off without me, and I was just giving you the space to know that. And,” Bokuto started playing with his fingers, staring at them in his lap. Even though he knew this moment would come, he’d never really planned what to say. “Okay, and I know you’d never say anything, ‘cos you’re not that sort of alpha, not even that sort of person, Tets. You care and you don’t always make the best decisions for you, so-“

“Now you’re going round in circles,” Kuroo interrupted. “Your argument basically comes down to, you thought the pack was better off without you, and then you made that decision on your own without talking to anyone, and so lied and schemed your way out of the pack house. A good summary?”

Wincing, Bokuto nodded. “Except you’re missing the bit where I’m doing this for the _pack_.”

He stressed the final word. As pack alpha, Kuroo was very pack motivated. Peeking up from under his eyelashes, Bokuto found Kuroo’s face set in stone. 

“You don’t get to make that decision.”

Bokuto felt so frustrated. “Kuroo, you don’t get it-“

“No, Koutarou. _You_ don’t get it. You are _my_ omega, our omega. Every single pack member loves you. And smelling the way you are right now, most of them are going to want to fuck you-“

“Kuroo-“

“I have wanted to fuck you years. The reason I held off was because you didn’t seem ready. But now? Now I think I made the wrong decision. You think I don’t want you, I don’t need you, and you couldn’t be more wrong.” Kuroo looked off for a moment. “I’m not going to lie, Kou. I wanted your first time to be gentle, but there is no way in hell I’m going to be gentle tonight. _You tried to leave me_.”

Bokuto gave a broken cry, but Kuroo spoke straight over him. 

“You planned to leave me, because you thought you weren’t wanted or loved. Well, I’ll show you how wrong you are, how wanted you are, how loved you are, and I’ll bind you so tight you’ll never look at another pack again.”

Bokuto cried out as Kuroo grasped the back of his head and held him in place, before plundering his mouth. He took advantage of the way Bokuto’s mouth had fallen open with shock and pushed his tongue in taking and tasting and claiming. In the back of his mind Bokuto thought that this was their first proper kiss, and he realised that this was setting the tone for their relationship. 

When Kuroo pulled back, the only thing holding up upright was Kuroo’s hands, one still on his neck, the other supporting his back. 

“I guess this is how it’s going to be, Koutarou. Because you are mine, and you are never going to forget it.”

~o~

Kuroo was pissed off. So pissed off. What had Bo been thinking? He’d known for a while that the more Bokuto worried about something the less he said about it, and when he was in the pack house. Kuroo had been able to keep an eye on the temperamental omega. 

Fuck! He knew he should have said no when Bokuto wanted to move out! But Kuroo was weak to those pleading eyes. Not for much longer, he vowed. Then, as honesty was important, he amended that to not for the next little while. Once Bokuto was properly mated he might feel a bit better. But there were quite a few other packmates who would be having their own one on ones with him. 

Speaking of which – Bokuto was in heat. It’d send the whole house into an orgy, and while Kuroo wasn’t against that, he wasn’t sure he would be able to share Bokuto with anyone else. Not at this point. Maybe after he’d fucked him a few times, filled him with come and bitten his marks all over him… yeah, when no one would be able to mistake Bokuto for anything but what he was: Kuroo’s beloved and very claimed omega. 

That did remind him though. 

“Bo, how come you’re in heat. I would have remembered if you told me you wanted off them, but you haven’t said a word.”

Bokuto looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “You’re gonna get mad, Tets.”

Huffing a laugh, Kuroo stood up before pulling Bokuto to his feet. “To be honest, I can’t imagine how I could be any more pissed off right now.”

It was meant to be funny, but Bokuto’s scent spiked, and Kuroo stopped, looking at him properly. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he not only smelt devastated, he looked it too. Right. This was going to be big. That shouldn’t be a surprise – nothing about Bokuto was simple. 

“We are going to go inside, and I will make a cup of tea and sit as far away from you as I can-“

Oh God, Bokuto’s little gasp was heartbreaking.

“-so I don’t fuck you in the middle of the kitchen. As soon as I find out this heat is safe, I’m going to drag you back to my bedroom and fuck you until you can’t remember what it’s like to live without my cock in you. And once I am satisfied that you are properly claimed and will never stray again, we will start inviting the pack in.”

“Kuroo…”

“That’s the way it’s gonna be, Bo.” Kuroo was firm.

**Author's Note:**

> * better at starting things than finishing them


End file.
